


Adventures in Carpentry

by ImpishTubist



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: The one problem Mark Watney can't solve.





	Adventures in Carpentry

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for a prompt from [this meme](http://impishtubist.tumblr.com/post/168592796980/drabble-challenge).

In the end, Mark dragged the sorry mess outside and added it to the pile of dried brush awaiting the weekend burn. He was perched on a log, halfway through his second beer, when Chris came home. He surveyed the smoldering ashes in silence, and then the corner of his mouth twitched.

“You figured out how to make water on  _Mars_ , but can’t put a table together?” Chris dropped down next to him on the log. “You  _hacked Pathfinder_ , but can’t figure out how to assemble a piece of furniture.”

“We are  _never_ ,” Mark muttered, “buying anything from IKEA again.”


End file.
